The present invention relates to a signal connector capable of reducing attenuation and, more particularly, to a signal connector capable of effectively reducing attenuation of signals and having a faster transmission speed and a better transmission efficiency.
As shown in FIG. 1, a prior art signal connector comprises an insulating shell body 10a composed of two half bodies 11a. Each of the two half bodies 11a has an insertion hole 12a to insert a mating connector therein. A plurality of conductive terminals 20a are fixed on the two half bodies 11a of the insulating shell body 10a by a fixing seat 30a. Contact portions 21a of the conductive terminals 20a are exposed in the insertion holes 12a of the insulating shell body 10a. Thereby, when two mating connectors (not shown) are inserted into the signal connector, the conductive terminals 20a will contact with conductive terminals of the two mating connectors to achieve electric connection, hence accomplishing communicating and adapting functions for the signal connector.
However, for the above prior art signal connector, because the conductive terminal 20a has a certain length, and the transmission speed is slower, it cannot keep up with continual growth of transmission requirement. Moreover, the conductive terminal 20a will result in attenuation of signals. Accordingly, the present invention aims to solve the above problems in the prior art.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a signal connector capable of reducing attenuation, wherein conductive terminals of a signal connector are twisted in pairs to form twisted-pair cables. When the current flows in one conductive terminal of a twisted-pair cable, a magnetic field will be generated, which will interferer with the other conductive terminal. Therefore, when two conductive terminals are twisted together, the magnetic fields will cancel out each other, hence effectively reducing attenuation of signals and having a faster transmission speed and a better transmission efficiency.
To achieve the above object, the present invention provides a signal connector capable of reducing attenuation, which comprises an insulating shell body, a plurality of conductive terminals, and a fixing seat. The insulating shell body has at least an insertion hole. The conductive terminals are twisted in pairs to form twisted-pair cables. Twisted portions of the conductive terminals are sheathed with insulating layers. Either end of the conductive terminal joins a contact portion. The fixing seat is sheathed and fixed at the twisted portions of the conductive terminals. The fixing seat is also fixed on the insulating shell body. A signal connector capable of reducing attenuation is thus formed.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing, in which: